Nymphadora Tonks
- Chapter 25 (Shell Cottage) |alias=*Tonks *Dora - Chapter 4 (The Seven Potters) |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 3 (The Advance Guard) |gender=Female |height=5 ft, 6 in |hair=Variable |eyes=Variable |skin=Variable |hidef= |family=*Edward Tonks *Andromeda Tonks *Remus Lupin *Edward Lupin |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=Hare - New From J. K. Rowling - Patronus Charm Wolf |hidea= |job=Auror |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty= }} Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks Lupin (1973 - 1 May, 1998) was an English half-blood witch, a Metamorphmagus, the wife of Remus Lupin and the mother of Edward Remus Lupin. Biography Early life Nymphadora was born to Edward Tonks, a Muggle-born wizard and Andromeda Black, a pure-blood witch in 1973 in England. Growing up, she was fascinated by her father's perpetual untidiness and her mother's perfectionism. At the age of eleven, she received a letter welcoming her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which she attended. She was sorted into the Hufflepuff house and was extremely mischievous - Chapter 9 (The Woes of Mrs Weasley). She was so troublesome that her Head of House wasted no time in informing her that she only missed out on Prefect duties due to her misbehaviour, but Tonks was not concerned with such trivial matters. Auror training Tonks graduated from Hogwarts with top marks in June of 1991, and began training to become an Auror. After three years of hard work, she succeeded, nearly failing on Stealth and Tracking but doing very well on Concealment and Disguise. Order work Her work as an Auror opened up various revenues for Tonks, and when the Order of the Phoenix was reinstated in June of 1995, Alastor Moody introduced his protegee to the group - New From J. K. Rowling - Remus Lupin. She soon became attracted to fellow Order member Remus Lupin, although she was not below making idle comments on the attractiveness of other members. She rejoiced every time she was paired with him on a mission and, although she was expected to fall in love with some handsome young Auror and leave the Order for good, she never did so. Instead, she fell deeper and deeper in love with Lupin, and when he would not confess that he returned her feelings, she fell into a state of deep depression, worrying that he would rather walk to his death than confess that he loved her. That year, Tonks was situated at her old school to protect in the event of a Death Eater attack, although she usually simply wandered the corridors and in one instance abandoned her post to head off to visit Albus Dumbledore, to request comfort and assistance with her love life . On 30 June, 1997, there occurred an invasion of the school and Tonks was one of the many who fought. She survived; indeed, the only casualties were Dumbledore and a Death Eater named Gibbon. Bolstered by Fleur Delacour's confession of her love for Bill Weasley, Tonks bravely announced her love for Remus, forcing him to admit his feelings as well. Marriage and motherhood Remus and Tonks married in a quiet inn in northern Scotland, with the only witnesses being drunkards at the tavern. Within a few weeks of their pregnancy, Tonks became pregnant and the Ministry of Magic was notified. Remus was terrified and, full of self-recrimination and horror, abandoned her when she most needed him, heading off to the bar to drink. After a few hours' pondering, Remus realised his mistake and set off to apologise and beg forgiveness; Tonks, being the kind person she was, immediately accepted. For the next few months, Tonks was protected by her husband, and the concealment charms he used would later become his downfall. Death On the night of 1 May, 1998, a battle was announced by Lord Voldemort, and both Remus and Tonks left to fight, giving their son to Tonks's mother Andromeda. Remus was killed very early on in the battle, but Tonks survived until midnight, by which point she had been viciously attacked by her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. She died, leaving her son in the care of her mother, and did not live to see the cause she had fought so hard for being won; she did not get to raise her son, but did not lay blame for her death, a message her husband relayed when he temporarily returned from death. Physical appearance Being a Metamorphmagus, Tonks has the ability to instantaneously change her bodily features at will. She was born with brown hair and twinkling, dark brown eyes, the latter feature of which she preferred to keep along with vivid purple or pink hair. Behind the scenes *Tonks usually weighs one hundred and sixteen pounds. *Tonks kept her surname after her marriage, perhaps because it was such a close part of her identity, having been the only thing she was referred to as for years. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Halllows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Deceased Category:Order of the Phoenix